


Stars in the Sky

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 '100' challenge. AU from before the series begins.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 '100' challenge. AU from before the series begins.

Sirius could see the Dog Star from where he lay in the grass. He used to run as a dog under those same stars. Merlin, he missed it… and them.

“98… 99… 100! Sirius, there are a hundred stars in the sky!”

Sirius laughed softly in response, turning to ruffle his godson’s hair. “There’s a good deal more than that up there, twerp,” he responded affectionately. “You’ll learn all about the stars when you go to Hogwarts.”

“That’s where you met Mum and Dad, isn’t it?” Harry asked curiously.

Sirius forced a smile. “Yeah, that’s where we grew up together.”


End file.
